Plot Twisted
by Child at Heart Forever
Summary: When Dr. D's family comes to visit Phineas and Ferb's, Vanessa and Candace team up to bust Phineas and Ferb's gift for Vanessa and Dr. D up to no good, as usual. However, the worst part is that Perry must stop him...with his cover at stake!
1. Chapter 1

Plot Twisted

Part 1

"Phineas! Ferb! Candace! Can you kids come down here for a moment?" called Linda, waiting in the kitchen.

"But Mom! Ferb and I are trying to figure out what to do today!" Phineas explained on the way down the stairs, followed by his stepbrother Ferb.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to find a way to bust them without looking like an idiot!" Candace snorted behind them. Linda placed her hands on her hips.

"Ugh, you kids are so…never mind. anyway, my friend Charlene from cooking class is bringing her family here so we can present a new dish we made- so I want you three to be on your best behavior! …and that means no outrageous accusations Candace…"

"Whatever. Not like it'd be worth it anyway…" Candace sighed, jumping onto the couch and instantly dialing Stacey. Phineas and Ferb stayed in the kitchen, still thinking of something to do. Perry suddenly walked into the room and hopped onto Ferb's lap, making his little chitter noise.

Out of curiosity, Phineas asked, "Hey…what's the family's last name?"

"Oh? Um…Doofenshmirtz, I believe…"

"Well that's awfully serendipitous!" Phineas decided. "That's a cool last name!" Perry, at the sound of "Doofenshmirtz", instantly put on an angry face until Ferb started to pet him. Once he stopped, Perry jumped off and pretended to walk away.

"Hey, let's go outside to think-that's where we usually get our ideas anyway…"

As Phineas and Ferb left, Linda went to get something out of the living room, leaving Perry alone. He suddenly stood on his hind legs and threw on a secret agent hat. He jumped onto the counter, dialed a secret code onto the microwave, and climbed into it. He slid down a tube and landed comfortably into a red chair in front of a screen.

"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram greeted seriously. "We think Dr. Doofenshmirtz is about to hatch his most evil scheme yet- coming over to your secret base where you live as a mindless domestic pet!"

Perry scribbled all the info down and nodded for him to go on.

"Of course, it's only natural that he has a evil plan up his sleeve, and you're going to have to stop him without blowing your cover!"

Perry saluted, then quickly exited. He placed his hat back where it belonged and turned into his alter ego.

This would be the first time he went into a mission without it.

~*^*~

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Phineas wondered, watching Ferb longingly stare at a picture of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. "Hey! Isn't that Charlene's daughter Mom said was coming?"

Ferb nodded.

"…and it's quite obvious you have a thing for her…" A light bulb suddenly flicked on in Phineas's head. "That's it! I know what we're gonna do today! With the invention we're going to invent, Vanessa will be impressed and amazed and will go out with you!"

Ferb looked nervous.

"C'mon! We're geniuses! We can pull off anything- even if it means attracting an older woman!"

Ferb relaxed.

"That's better. Now, what does Vanessa like…"

Ferb suddenly pulled out a long list of things, rolling out into the full extent of the backyard. As Phineas read, he was slightly unsure about suggesting the idea in the first place…

~*^*~

"So yeah, some weird family is coming over later…mom says they have a daughter my age, but she's all Goth and gunk like that…ha! There's **no** way she can be prettier than me- after all, I _am_ Jeremy's total love interest…" Candace ranted to Stacey on the phone. "I can only talk until they get here though, so hurry up with whatever you have to…WHAT?! This will NOT be fun at all and I can't believe you'd say that…Phineas and Ferb are- no, no…I gotta go!"

Candace started to run out to the backyard where the brothers were carrying large hunks of metal. A few builders began to help, them, and an important looking-man with a clipboard came up to Phineas.

"Aren't you a little young to be building…whatever you're building?"

"Usually, I'd say, yes-yes I am, but this time it's more of a probably…I don't know where Ferb's going to go with this," explained Phineas. Candace's eye twitched.

"Ooh! I'm so telling Mom that you two are…doing…something…aw, who am I kidding?" cried Candace. "I'm already a laughing stock in her eyes- I'll be ruined if I bust them for doing nothing!"

Candace turned heel and headed back inside.

"Besides…I have to get ready for that Goth freak…"

~*^*~

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Vehicle! -_

"See Mom? Even this vehicle is evil!" Vanessa pointed out from the backseat of the car. Charlene turned around and gave a stern look to her daughter.

"This vehicle is not evil-the only bad thing related to this car is your good-for-nothing-father driving it!"

"Hey! It's not like I'm not here, you know…" Heinz Doofenshmirtz, from this time on known as Dr. D, pouted. "The nerve of some people these days…just getting the family together and they start insulting you…honestly…"

"We're only doing this because I want to show you two a recipe I actually created, and to show Linda I can handle a normal family…"

Vanessa leaned back in her seat and folded her arms. "Ha! How are we supposed to be a normal family when Dad is evil, you're obsessed with cooking-"

"-and you're a sassy, sarcastic Gothic teenager, now stay quiet until we get there!"

"We _are_ there…" Dr. D pointed out, showing they were in the driveway. Charlene instantly got out and stared the other two down.

"Vanessa, try not to bum everyone with your dark outlook and do** not** mention the nonsense that your father is evil!"

Dr. D put up a finger. "But I-"

"-and you…don't be a dork like you usually are…" she proceeded to knock on the door. "For Vanessa's amusement, don't be evil either."

As Vanessa scowled, Dr. D tried to explain he _was_ evil, but Linda answered the door before he spoke.

"Charlene! You actually came!" Linda exclaimed.

"Of course! This recipe could be in restaurants for crying out loud!" Charlene chuckled. Linda laughed too and called for Candace.

"Yeah Mom?"

"I'd like to you to meet Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and their daughter Vanessa."

Vanessa and Candace made eye contact before simultaneously hissing "You."

"Why don't you two girls head up to Candace's room and get to know each other while we adults talk over a nice baked batch of-" Charlene began.

"Shh! Don't ruin the surprise!" Linda warned.

"We can always have a spot of tea while we wait for whatever it is to cook!" Lawrence suggested, arriving and putting his arm around his wife.

"oh yes, I DO enjoy tea…" Dr. D agreed.

"Urgh, they'll be drinking tea forever- let's just get this over with…" Candace muttered, leading Vanessa up to her room. Linda poured some for everyone and brought it to the living room.

"Ah, it's nice just to sit and talk to people who understand what you go through…" she sighed, taking a sip.

"I know- my daughter constantly tries to say my ex-husband is evil!"

"My daughter thinks my sons are always up to dangerous and irresponsible stunts!"

They shared a laugh while Lawrence and Dr. D exchanged glances.

"We know nothing about what you're talking about."

Dr. D quickly finished his tea and while everyone else got lost in the conversation, his mind was wrapped in evil.

"Hmm…if Vanessa is right about me being evil, then maybe this Candace is right about her brother's stunts! Perhaps I can convince them to build me something...for** evil**!"

He excused himself and exited out the back door.

~*^*~

"I can't believe you actually _sleep_ here!" Vanessa complained. "This room is way too soft, sweet, and…PINK!"

"Well, we are what we wear…" Candace grunted under her breath. "Yeah, maybe I should get a makeover though…"

"Should? More like need!"

Candace gritted her teeth. "I don't even use my room! I sit in the living room talking on the phone or trying to bust my brothers!"

Vanessa blinked. "Did you say…bust?"

"Yeah, no matter how hard I try to show my mom what Phineas and Ferb are doing, it magically disappears!"

"I have the same problem!" Vanessa gasped. "Whenever I try to show my mom that my dad is evil, is just vanishes like it wasn't even there!"

"Someone finally understands!!" they squealed simultaneously. Suddenly, the sound of building and clanking could be heard, and they both ran to the window. Phineas and Ferb had started the construction of their project, and Dr. D was making his way over, an evil smirk plastered to his face.

"Aw man! My dad is about to do something evil!" "Aw man! My brothers are about to do something impossible!"

Both girls were suddenly still, then grinned and turned to each other.

"You ready to do some busting?"

Catchy music started to play, and Vanessa started dancing on the floor. She glanced out the window and smirked at her dad trying to be sneaky.

"I can see the things you doin'…And you think that I'm naïve!"

She makes a face and pretends to take a picture.

"But when I get the goods on you…She'll finally believe!"

Candace taps her foot to Vanessa's singing, then glances out and stares at Phineas and Ferb, thinking of her own mom.

"She says it's all just drama, but every bubble's got to pop! She's gonna see just what your doin'…"

They both jump up and hold their hands out.

"-And then your finally gonna have to STOP!"

They pointed out the window, Dr. D thinking on how to pull off his plan from behind a tree, Phineas putting some finishing touches on the machine, and Ferb staring at the picture of Vanessa.

"Don't think your gonna win this time, Cause' you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime…on you…"

The girls started dancing freestyle, but similarly dancing to the other, still singing in perfect sync.

"I'll get ya! I'll get ya! And when I do you're gonna be busted! BUSTED!"

They head down the stairs, after their cell phones to have proof.

"I don't wanna put the hurt on you, But you better believe me when I tell you….That I finally got the dirt on you!"

"If only…" they both sighed, looking at their moms still sipping tea and chatting. Shaking their heads, they ran outside.

"YOU'RE BUSTED! Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light-This is how it's gonna be…When she finds out that I was always right…"

Candace and Vanessa jumped out into the backyard and shouted "YOU'RE BUSTED!"

~*^*~

"Okay Doof…you can do this!" Dr. D constantly told himself from behind the tree. "They're just harmless kids…building an invention that can help me dominate!! …but that leaves the problem of actually getting it…"

"All right Ferb! One more twist…" Phineas suddenly announced. "Little more…perfect!"

They stepped back and stared at what they created.

"This is perfect! This machine can create a machine that has the ability to let Vanessa have things her way! She'll love you Ferb!"

"Yes hopefully…" Ferb responded, in his awesome British accent, with wide eyes full of hope.

"Now we just need to name it…" pondered the younger of the two. "Hey…where's Perry?"

-------

Perry peeked around the corner of the house, spying on Doofenshmirtz. He prepared to throw on his hat and spring into action, but with Phineas and Ferb in full view, he wasn't able to and cursed himself for choosing "mindless domestic pet" for a cover. Still, he laid low and kept an eye on his nemesis.

------

Dr. D saw his chance and stepped out.

"Um, I-I could probably help you with that!" he announced. "I _am_ good at creating names!"

The boys turned, and Phineas eventually smiled.

"Oh hey Mr. Doofenshmirtz! You wanna help?" Phineas asked.

"Of course! But please, you can call me Dr. D!"

"Okay then. Can you help us think up a name for this gizmo we whipped up?"

He placed a hand on his chin. "Hmmm…what does it do?"

"Well, anyone who scans their hand on the little scanner instantly gets a ride based on their personality! But the best part is that the vehicle can make things the way you want them to!"

"Maybe Whatever-you-want-inator? But that's too long…perhaps Personalinator? I like that one!" he decided. "But it seems-"

"-too overrated. The whole "inator" thing _has_ been used to death…"

"Hey! How dare you steal my line-I mean, c'mon! Personalinator sounds cool!"

Phineas shrugged. "All right then! Personalinator it is!"

~*^*~

Candace and Vanessa finally reached the backyard after their music number. Candace squealed at what she saw.

"Look Vanessa! They're finished, and your dad's up to no good!"

"Two birds with one stone, huh? I like the way you think!" Vanessa then pulled out her phone. "Let's call our moms!"

Candace grabbed hers. "Lets."

------

"-and she was in the panic room, and said some nonsense about robots-" Linda's story was cut off by two cell phones ringing. Both moms answered at the same time.

"Hello? Yes dear…in the backyard? Now? Immediately? Sweetie- again? Oh…okay, I'll be there, and it'd better be worth it!"

"I wonder why they called us?" Charlene pondered.

"Must be a force of habit!" Lawrence suggested. They started to head out, but Charlene suddenly remembered their special recipe still baking in the oven.

"Oh no! I was so caught up in your tea, I forgot about it!" she gasped, running to the kitchen.

"I was so wrapped up in our stories!" admitted Linda.

"I thought both were smashing personally…" Lawrence pointed out.

--------

Both teens shut their phones and winked. "Now we just need to make sure the machine doesn't disappear!"

"Hey Vanessa!" "Come over here sweetie!"

Vanessa made a noise and headed over to Phineas and Dr. D.

"Yeah?"

"Ferb designed this amazing gift for you!" Phineas explained. Ferb waved slightly shyly.

"He built me a hunk of metal?"

"No! Put your hand on the scanner over here on the-"

"Personalinator!" Dr. D belted out, getting weird looks. "…what? I wanted to promote my name! What's wrong with that?"

"Um…okay, but this is going to be used as proof against you, you know!" she warned. Dr. D. put up his hands.

"Why with the offensive? I'm not doing anything evil…yet…"

Vanessa gave an unsure face, then put her hand on the scanner. The screen next to it showed a picture of Vanessa, then sent out a red light, and shut down. A slot in the front opened and a small motor bike wheeled out. Vanessa screamed and jumped onto it.

"A new ride? Wow! Dad would never give me one…" she said in awe. "Thanks Ferb…and Phineas."

Dr. D just stared at the black gothic bike. "Now _that_ is the ultimate evil…"

"Don't mention it Vanessa, but remember, it was mostly Ferb!" As they went to show her how to alter reality with the bike, Candace impatiently waited for her mother.

"Grr…I told her immediately!! Now something's going to happen and she'll miss it!"

The teenager furiously stomped back into the house.

"So…if I want to change anything at all, I just hit this weird bell thing?" Vanessa wondered. "For example, a…darker sky?"

She hit the bell, causing the sky to slowly darken-key word: slowly.

"Yep! It just can't effect people, platypuses, or other machines that come out of the-"

"Personalinator!" finished Ferb, always willing to speak in front of Vanessa. At the sound of "-inator" Vanessa glanced at her dad who was obviously up to no good, messing with the scanner and cackling evilly.

"Aah! Evil!" she hissed, scrambling off her bike. "Where's mom!?"

As she followed Candace into the house, the sky continued to blacken until it was almost impossible to see…

~*^*~

"There. It came out perfect!" cheered Charlene, placing the Blueberry-Tomato cake onto the counter to cool. Lawrence made a face, but after sneaking a sample found it was actually pretty good!

"That's great! Now…didn't Candace and Vanessa-"

"MOM!!" screamed said teenagers. "Hurry! Personalinator! Evil!"

Each girl grabbed their respective mom and dashed outside, leaving Lawrence in the kitchen with the cake.

"Am I not good enough to know these things?" he wondered aloud. "Oh well. I'll have more cake then…"

~*^*~

"I, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have created an evil riding machine, which I will name…the Doofinator!!!" He jumped on his new reality-ride right before his eyesight was darkened.

"Hey! Who turned out the-"

Perry instantly saw (or didn't see) his chance and used his hidden platypus skills to sneak his way over to Doofenshmirtz.

------

"See Mom?" the teens asked at the same time.

"I can't see a thing out here!" Charlene grumbled.

"Maybe it was daylight savings time a little early…"

Candace smacked her head while Vanessa let out a distressed wail.

"We're going back inside before your dad eats the cake…"

Linda and Charlene made their way back inside, leaving Candace and Vanessa screaming at Phineas, Ferb and Doofenshmirtz.


	2. Chapter 2

Plot Twisted

Part 2

"Mwahahahaha!" Dr. D cackled, turning the bike on. "Now, just to turn the lights on a little before I head to the highest point in Danville and take over the entire Tri-State Area!!"

He flicked the bell, turning the sky to twilight-and revealing Perry about to kick him in the head. However, Doof instantly rode off, leaving Perry to land on the ground with his hat knocked off. Candace and Vanessa quickly ran over, mad that they missed their busting opportunity.

"Grr…not again!" complained Vanessa. Candace glanced down and picked up Perry.

"Oh there you are Perry! Where've you been?" she wondered.

"Chitter noise."

Vanessa turned to Candace. "Did you say…Perry? Perry the Platypus?"

"Yeah. He's our pet-"

"He's a secret agent!!"

~*^*~

Phineas and Ferb stood next to the Personalinator, watching Dr. D drive insanely away.

"I wonder where he's going…"

Ferb shrugged.

"You're right Ferb! Let's go race him to the highest point in Danville!"

The brothers placed their hands on the scanner, and a bike for them to share rolled out. One half was orange and pointy, while the other was green and square looking. To top it off, a giant rocket was plastered to the back.

"Aw yeah! Now THIS is a ride!" Phineas cheered. "Hop on Ferb!"

Phineas jumped onto the front while Ferb turned on the rocket booster from the back. They grabbed on and blasted off at full speed.

"Wah-hooooo!!"

~*^*~

Candace stared at Vanessa for a long time. "What do you mean Perry is a secret agent?!"

Perry put on a look of nervousness.

"Whenever I go to my Dad's place, a platypus named Perry the Platypus always comes around and stops his evil!"

She glanced down and picked up Perry's fedora, which he just so happened to forget to place back in his pocket.

"See? He even wears this hat when he goes on missions!"

Candace blew a raspberry. "There's no way a platypus could stop and evi mastermind-how often does your dad do evil?"

"Every day…"

"There's no way Perry could stop evil…every...day…?"

Every day. Every day, Perry left. No one ever knew why.

_"Perry…secret agent…disappear to every day…cute little hat…"_

Candace stared into space, Vanessa waving her hand in front of her face.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"P-Perry…?"

Perry looked up at Candace, performed his chitter noise, and grabbed the hat out of Vanessa's hand. He flipped out of Candace's arms, then stylishly slapped on the hat. Both girls gasped.

"Oh my goodness Perry! You're a-a-a…"

Perry nodded, then slid a finger across his neck. Candace understood. She bent down and patted him.

"Don't worry Perry-I won't tell Phineas and Ferb or anyone else where you disappear to every day, I promise!"

"Yeah, and I won't tell my dad where you live in real life-it could put you and my new friend's family in danger…" Vanessa admitted. Candace stopped petting Perry and looked up at Vanessa.

"New…friend…?"

Vanessa shrugged. "You might have a way too bubbly out-look on life, but you're, like, the only one who'll ever understand me…"

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

"Don't remind me…"

Perry tugged in Vanessa's boot and pointed to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, the highest point in Danville.

"what's up Perry?"

"Chitter!"

"My dad's heading back there to take over the Tri-State Area?!" guffawed Vanessa. Candace looked around worriedly.

" Where's Phineas and Ferb?!"

Perry ran up and snatched a giant sticky note off the scanner of the Personalinator. He handed it to Candace to read.

_Dear Candace, Mom, and/or Dad-_

_We're racing Dr. D to the highest point in Danville if you're wondering where we are. Don't worry-we're with a responsible adult, so we'll be perfectly fine. After all, it's not like he's going to go all evil or something!_

_From,_

_Phineas and Ferb_

"My Dad is the backbone of evil!" wailed Vanessa. "If he has a reality changing bike and goes to the highest point in the city, he can change reality to make himself ruler of the Tri-State Area!"

"Who knows what he could do to Phineas and Ferb!"

"The bikes can't affect people, remember?"

"That doesn't mean he can't affect things to hurt them!"

"Well what are going to do? Even if we take my bike, they're already to far away to catch up to!"

Perry smirked, pulled out a remote, and hit a large red button. A jet pack suddenly appeared on his back. He grabbed Candace's hands, then helped Vanessa on top.

"What in the-AHH!!"

They blasted off at a speed that would rival Phineas and Ferb's.

~*^*~

Isabella strolled down the street, dragging a wagon of Fireside Girl cookies in her scout uniform. She saw Dr. D driving madly and cackling at the same time.

"That guy has some problems…"

"Hey Isabella!"

Isabella let out a light shriek and turned around. "Hey Phineas…what'cha doing?"

"We're having a race with our mom's friend's ex husband. We're headed to the highest point in Danville, wherever that is! Wanna come?"

"A ride?! With you? I'd love to! But…what about my wagon of cookies?"

Phineas turned to his brother. "Ferb?"

Ferb rang the bell, adding a third seat to the machine and a little place to drag the wagon with.

"Hop on!"

Isabella hooked up the wagon, hung onto Ferb (to her disappointment), and Phineas kicked into high gear once again.

"We'd better hurry up though! I bet he's already there!"

~*^*~

"I'm already here! That was fast!" Dr. D chuckled to himself. He rang the evil bell on his bike, giving his ride the ability to ride up walls.

"This is what I'm talking about! Whoo-hoo!"

He even threw his hands up in the air.

Perry, Vanessa, and Candace flew like lightning above the boulevard. Candace, remembering she was afraid of heights, started screaming.

"Ah! AHHH! Perry! Can we go down a little!?" she shouted.

"He can't! If we go down any lower, Phineas, Ferb, and that girl will see us!" Vanessa pointed out. Candace stopped wailing long enough to dare to look down, and there was Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella.

"They haven't reached Dr. D yet! We still have a chance to stop him!" Candace cheered.

"We're almost there Perry! Let's kick it!"

Perry gave a nod and hit the "overdrive" button. Candace's eyes bulged.

"W-wait! We're still in the ai-AIIIII!!!"

They rocketed over Phineas and Ferb's heads, bypassing them and reaching…

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

…in no time!

Perry turned the angle of the jet pack, sending it up in a perfect straight line. Candace screamed while Vanessa hung on for dear life.

-----

"now…to hook up the Doofinator to the machine that will intensify it's powers…"

Perry flew over the side of the roof, dropping Candace and accidentally dropping Vanessa into a rope trap meant for him. Dr. D turned around and gasped.

"Perry the Platypus!? What a surprise…" he said eerily. "No, seriously! I honestly wasn't expecting you today, but just in case I set up that little trap my daughter is in-wait, WHAT?!"

Vanessa, hanging upside down, folded her arms and glared at her Dad. "Hey Dad. Glad you wanted us to hang around…"

"My precious little girl! You'll pay Perry the Platypus and…_your teenage girl disguise_?!"

Perry and Candace exchanged glances, recalling the time they swapped bodies.

"uh…yeah…they gave me, the disguise, um…artificial life?" Candace lied. Dr. D nodded.

"O.W.C.A.'s getting smarter nowadays…but nevertheless! You and your _disguise_ will pay!!"

Dr. D launched a net launcher at them, but Perry cart-wheeled out of the way and left Candace to be captured.

"Hey!"

"Hold still, Perry the Platypus! I need to tell you my evil scheme!" Dr. D demanded.

"he already knows Dad. I told him…" murmured Vanessa.

"Ugh, Vanessa! How dare you throw off our routine and team up with a_ disguise_! You're joining the side of…good!"

Perry face palmed.

"I'm not joining the side of good-I'm just not as devoted to evil as you are!"

"Don't talk to me that way missy!" Dr. D jumped on his bike, now connected to the machine to increase its power. "…and your opinion won't matter, little girl! When I alter reality, no one will have free will! Ahahaha-Dah!"

Perry kicked Dr. D in the head, landing on his bike and disconnecting it from the machine.

"Oh, so you want to battle, eh, Perry the Platypus?"

Perry responded with a punch to his gut.

"Ah! Hey, that's not fair! Oomph!"

Candace and Vanessa watched as Perry and Dr. D threw punched and kicked at each other.

"This is kinda cool!" Candace thought aloud. "except it's weird that-"

"My dad is getting owned by a semi-aquatic mammal that doesn't do much? Yeah, I feel ya."

~*^*~

"I think we lost him…" Phineas deduced.

"I saw him drive up the side of _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated_!" Isabella pointed out.

"Oh yeah! That is a pretty big building…I bet he went up there!"

Phineas rang the bell, gaining the ability to defy gravity also, and started to trek up the building. Since three people were on one ride, it was going to take a bit longer than Dr. D…

~*^*~

Perry dodged another blow from Dr. D, followed by countering him in the nose. Dr. D yelped and grabbed his pointy appendage.

"OW! Why do you always kick me in the nose?!"

Perry ignored and threw his hat like a Frisbee. It sliced the ropes trapping Candace and Vanessa, thus freeing them.

"Thanks Perry…" Candace whispered. Perry grabbed his hat, raised it, and winked. Vanessa even grinned, until she saw her dad's vehicle.

"We have to destroy that machine!" Vanessa realized, running over to it and pushing it. "Perry, keep my dad busy! Candace, get your Candy Cane butt over here and help me push!"

"Wait!" Candace shouted. "We have to change Danville back to the way it was! I know you must like it dark and Goth and everything, but still! You know life wasn't meant to be that way…"

Vanessa sighed. "…you're right. That's why I'm a girl of the night."

She sat on the bike and rang the bell, relighting the sky and banishing all the nocturnal creatures. Perry even grinned, right before knocking his enemy to the ground once again.

"Hey! The lights have returned!" he cheered. "Vanessa, how did you-MY DOOFINATOR!!"

The girls shoved the bike over the edge, resulting in it landing with a devastating explosion. They high-fived as Dr. D wailed out in agony.

"Noo…I can't believe this!" Dr. D shouted. Perry rammed into him with his shoulder. The doctor stumbled a bit before crashing into Vanessa and sending her over the edge, instead of him as he intended.

"I'm alive!"

"DAD!!" Vanessa screamed angrily, toppling to her doom. Dr. D gasped and turned to Perry.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

"Vanessa!"

Candace bent down a second too late to catch her. Dr. D grabbed Perry by the arms and shook him.

"Now she what you've done?! Go save her!"

Perry instantly grabbed his jetpack to fly down, but saw Phineas and Ferb riding up and stepped back.

"Oh, you with the your cover! I can't believe this…"

~*^*~

Phineas saw the black blur falling toward them and turned to Ferb.

"Isn't that Vanessa falling?!" he panicked. This instantly caught Ferb's attention and to the horror, Phineas was right. He quickly took action and balanced awkwardly on his seat.

"Isabella! Get rid of the cookies out of the wagon!" Ferb ordered.

"Sure! No problem!" Isabella replied, carefully turning around and tossing the cookies. "I've got plenty more to sell anyway."

"I'm gonna die!" Vanessa screamed.

Phineas tightened his grip on the handlebars. "Just a little further…"

Vanessa fell right by them, Ferb grabbing her hand as soon as he could. Vanessa let out a yelp of surprise when she suddenly stopped falling. Isabella helped Ferb get Vanessa into the wagon.

"Uh…wow…th-thank you Ferb…" she said, obviously still dazed. Ferb's eyes just widened as he stared back at her.

~*^*~

Back on the roof, Perry was upset that he couldn't save her, Candace was sobbing, and Dr. D was going on a rant about how careless platypuses were. When Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Vanessa arrived, Perry quickly ditched his hat and took off with his jetpack. When Ferb helped Vanessa out of the little wagon, Dr. D ran over and hugged his daughter.

"Oh Vanessa! I was so worried!!!! My baby is safe!"

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!!"

"Oh-sorry sweetie…" he instantly let go. "…but how did you-"

"Ferb here saved me!" Vanessa giggled before bending down and kissing him on the cheek. Ferb fainted. Phineas chuckled and turned to Vanessa.

"He so digs you."

"Phineas, take us home! All this action is making my hair frizz up!" Candace complained, stepping in the wagon. "Can't you change this to a hovercraft or something?"

"Sure thing Candace!"

Phineas rang the bell, transforming the bike into said hovercraft. Candace and Vanessa wasted no time in climbing in. Ferb and Isabella got in behind them.

"Hurry hurry step on it! Your "Personalinator is still sitting in the backyard!!"

"But what about Dr. D?" Isabella asked.

Vanessa snickered. "He has a way to get back home, trust me…"

Phineas shrugged and flew off the roof, leaving Doofenshmirtz behind.

_"Besides, we're already at his house…"_

_------_

Dr. D just looked on. "Okay…**what**?! Some kids just randomly save my daughter and they fly off instantly?! Leaving me behind?! Ooh, the nerve-"

Perry returned, still flying, and gave Dr. D a good kick in the back. This time, he did fly over the edge, and Perry was safe to return home also.

"Curse you, Perry the-hey! Free cookies down there!"

~*^*~

Later, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace, and Vanessa sat at the table, awaiting their mothers' surprise dish. They both carried the pan they baked it in.

"Kids…we'd like to introduce our…" Linda began, pulling off the cover hiding it from the world.

"…empty container?!" gaped Charlene, starting wide-eyed at the empty space. Everyone gasped. Linda blinked, then shouted "LAWRENCE!!!"

"Yes dear?" was the response, his head peeking out from the doorway.

"Did you eat all the cake?!"

"It was absolutely brilliant though!"

"_Ugh_…"

"It's okay Mom! We can just have ice cream!" suggested Phineas. Linda smiled.

"Oh, all right."

Charlene put an arm around Vanessa. "Well, we'll be heading out. I have no idea where Heinz is though…so we'd better go find him!"

"oh, okay then. Thank you so much for visiting though!"

"Anytime Linda…"

"Wait mom!" Vanessa suddenly exclaimed. "The backyard!"

Candace snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! C'mon mom!"

"I'll be there when I finish dishing ice cream!"

The kids all ran outside.

~*^*~

"Well…I have no way to prove that my Dad is evil…" Vanessa sighed. "So I'll just take my bike and leave, I guess."

"it was actually kinda fun having you around!" Candace stated. "You're totally a different person than I thought you were !"

"Same here."

Vanessa smiled, then took the bell off her bike and crushed it with her boot.

"No offense guys, but reality changing is one thing you two should stay away from!"

"The knowledge of the delicate fabric of time and space exceeds us all, especially when time and space technically don't exist!" Ferb stated intelligently.

"Exactly what Ferb said. I've gotta sneak my bike in the car. See you guys later!"

"bye Vanessa!"

As she rolled the bike away, Isabella tapped Phineas' shoulder.

"Hey Phineas? Can I have the ride you and Ferb made?"

"Shoot, what the heck? Go for it!"

Isabella giggled. "thanks Phineas!"

She rang the bell, changing it to a one seated, Isabella-theme one. Then she also ripped off the bell and stomped on it.

"I've gotta go too-I have to sell ten boxes in 15 more minutes!"

"Good luck Isabella!" Phineas called. While he and Ferb waved, Candace planted her hands on their shoulders.

"Don't think you're off the hook yet! I'm still going to bust you with the Personalinator! I'll go get Mom!"

As Candace eagerly ran off, Phineas and Ferb looked on as a jetpack put on self-destruct suddenly fell onto the Personalinator, blowing up both.

"See Mom?! Highly dangerous reality-changing technology!" Candace yelped, dragging her mom out the door with a scooper in her hand.

"hi Mom!"

"Hi Boys!" Linda glared down at Candace. "You're right Candace. Little brothers _could_ be classified as reality changing technology…but not necessarily dangerous!

"But…but…but…"

"Your ice cream's ready boys!"

"All right!"

They ran like hungry rats after their mother, leaving Candace to gap and gawk at the spot once covered with the Personalinator. Normal Perry trotted up to her.

"Chitter!"

Candace took her eyes off the non-existent, and patted Perry.

"There you are Perry. I wonder what you did today…"

She stood up, craving ice cream after all.

"…I guess no one will ever know…"

Content with the realization that Candace honestly wasn't going to tell anyone about Agent P, Perry smiled and curled up in the late afternoon sun for a nap.

Sometimes an un-average day is just what people need.


End file.
